


there for you

by cassieholliday



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Sanvers Big Bang, a smol five part series, alex danvers backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/pseuds/cassieholliday
Summary: alex and maggie have always been there for each other, as friends, best friends, girlfriends, and fiancees through the happiest, saddest, and hugest moments in each other's lives- five in particular.(notes at end)





	there for you

_**Everything good starts somewhere.** _

Alex is thirteen and sitting in her homeroom on her first day of her freshman year when she first hears Maggie Sawyer’s name.

There’s only a handful of people who came to East Midvale High from Alex’s middle school, Midvale Junior High, and she couldn’t be more grateful. Being at the top of her class while being the youngest hasn’t exactly been the best way to make friends, unless someone’s asking her to copy her homework. No one else she knows has skipped a grade like she has, and it isn’t uncommon for her to be put on a pedestal. She’s heard all of the parents’ remarks- _“Why can’t you be more like that Alex girl?” “You could be more like her if you applied yourself.” “Now that’s how you get into good colleges.”_

It’s an easy way to become disliked, envied, and, well, hated.

She hears people whispering about her and sees some others scowling, but she doesn’t mind. She’s realized by now that she’d rather be hated by the people around her because of her success than hated for being disappointing. After all, high school is four years that’ll change her life, right?

Probably not.

So when she hears people whispering about how Maggie is really young, too, a little bit something new begins to bubble up in her. Maybe it’s excitement. Maybe it’s nervousness. Maybe it’s relief that she can step down from her pedestal… or maybe even share it with this Maggie girl.

The first time she sees her is in her first period class- Accelerated Biology- when she overhears the blonde behind her whispering, “That’s her. That’s _Maggie_.”  
She can hear the disgust in this girl’s voice, and it makes her stomach churn. She hasn’t even considered that this girl might not be the angel she’s been picturing.

But all of the fear that Maggie’s anything less than extraordinary fades when Alex turns to see a girl scanning the room until their eyes lock, and her chest constricts. Her eyes are striking and her hair looks like it’s been tousled and her pants are a bit baggy. She’s not polished, but in Alex’s eyes, she’s the most perfect person in the room.

She realizes that Maggie’s smiling at her, and she can’t help but smile back because those dimples are too distracting for her to focus on anything else.  
Then she’s coming toward her with that beautiful half-smile half-smirk of hers and Alex, who’s somehow managed to avoid most types of interaction for the last few years so that she could focus on studying, has no idea what to do.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Maggie asks. Her smile hasn’t faltered one bit.

Alex shakes her head with a smile and observes how she’s setting down her backpack and sitting with her hands resting on her table as she looks up at Alex. “I’m Maggie, by the way. Maggie Sawyer.”

“Alex,” she responds softly, clearing her throat. “I’m Alex Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you, Danvers,” Maggie says.

Hearing her say her name makes her feel something different, something swirly in her stomach that she’s never felt before. Being the observant type, she notices how Maggie’s eyes are doe-like but there’s something mischievous about them, and one of her sleeves is rolled up higher than the other but she doesn’t really mind.

“What, is there something in my teeth?” Maggie’s eyes widen and Alex realizes she’s been staring at this girl for who knows how long. 

“No, uh, sorry.” 

Maggie smiles and flashes a grin at that, and there are those damn dimples again.

* * *

 

Alex and Maggie grow closer as the year goes on, and Alex isn’t surprised to find that she and Maggie are both at the top of their class. She’s actually enjoying this year, and life can’t seem to get any better.

And then, Kara arrives. 

She doesn’t make things worse. But this girl who looks at everything around her like she’s never seen anything like it- well, she really hasn’t- might be a little bit hard for Alex to explain to her human best friend who has never seen an alien in her life. After all, the two of them have become so entwined in each others’ lives to the point where it’s difficult to keep anything from each other. 

But things change, and eventually, they both have secrets starting to form and it’s hard to keep them quiet.

Maggie’s been suspicious of this new sister of Alex’s from the beginning. It just doesn’t make sense to her why Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers would choose to adopt a kid who’s only two years younger than their thirteen-year-old, but she decides to stop speculating when Alex tells her that Kara’s parents both died. At that point, her heart breaks.

She still knows the whole family is keeping something from her. Either way, she doesn’t say a word, and she respects their decision. After all, Kara deserves to be loved, and Alex’s family is doing just that. Loving her.

But Maggie has her own secrets to worry about. It was when she thought about how much she missed the closeness of sleeping near Alex, and the way her heart did a leap every time Alex let out a snore, and the way Alex smiled in her sleep and just the thought of _Alex_ that helped her realize why she had a hole in her heart. But she decides against telling Alex because she’s still dealing with the burden of her parents focusing all of their attention on Kara.

For Maggie, the thought of her parents finding out about this new discovery about herself makes her sick to her stomach. They’ve never been the most open people in the world, so she decides to wait to come out to them at least until she leaves for college.

So she closes that part of herself off, and Alex acts like Kara becoming the star of her family doesn’t hurt.

The first time Alex invites Maggie to stay overnight- her parents wouldn’t let her have any visitors while Kara was getting settled in, which they both respected- it’s… different.

Maggie smiles contently as Alex leans over the counter and crunches on a carrot stick. She’s missed the happiness that consumes her every single time she steps inside the Danvers household and she sees her best friend, who’s always excited about a new discovery, or really anything that makes her smile. She’s happy.

Until Alex notices she’s staring at her.  
She almost opens her mouth to ask why when Maggie’s eyes gravitate towards the stairs, and she turns to see Kara staring at the two of them. Particularly, the flip phone that’s next to her hands.  
Alex bites her lip and almost panics before immediately running over to Kara and whispering something in her ear, and after a pause, her sister runs back upstairs.

Maggie wonders if Kara is from another planet. Not in the literal sense, of course.  
The rest of the night is relatively quiet, with Alex and Maggie doing their homework in an uncomfortable silence and Eliza and Jeremiah entering and leaving the house again and again.

Soon it becomes too uncomfortable.  
“I have to be home for dinner,” Maggie blurts out, shoving her notebook into her backpack and refusing to make eye contact.

Alex is visibly confused. “Okay… Did I do something, or-”

“No, you didn’t do anything,” she assures her, hauling her backpack onto her back. “I just remembered I have family coming over tonight and I’m supposed to go home.”

“Oh… I guess I’ll see you later, then,” Alex mumbles, remembering that it’s the weekend and she won’t be seeing Maggie until Monday.

Maggie just smiles and leaves, unusually tense.

* * *

 

  
Rick Malverne looks at Alex the way most people long to be looked at. But she doesn’t particularly enjoy it. Maybe it’s because he’s been cheating off of her in every class they have together. 

But the next Monday during History, he invites her to come with him to Swan Beach that night, and she can’t help but say yes- and then she remembers Kara, who follows her everywhere and finds interest in the strangest things and has her friends- no, classmates- asking her too many questions.

She ends up making a compromise with her parents that if she goes, she has to take Kara with her. So she brings her along and prays that she won’t embarrass her, but she knows there’s no telling what could happen tonight.

And then it occurs to her that Maggie might have been invited.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to see her- it’s that she feels guilty for keeping Kara from her because they’re best friends and they tell each other when they’re sad or mad and they tell each other when something huge happens and they don’t keep secrets. Alex knows, though, that Maggie’s more suspicious than ever.

When Alex and Kara arrive at the beach, the idea of having Kara around all of her friends scares her even more. So she keeps her distance while still keeping an eye on her sister and distances herself from the freshmen and occasional sophomores of East Midvale High.

As she walks along the water with her hands buried in the pockets of her hoodie, she kicks at the sand and listens to the birds that are flying a little bit too low for her liking. She watches as Kara walks slowly and stares at the birds in the muted blue sky as if she’s never seen an animal before.

Right. She hasn’t.

And for a moment, she almost considers telling Maggie about her sister.

But she pushes the thought away immediately because the safety of her family comes first. She can’t.

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t realize that they’re getting close to the pier. Under the pier, there are only two people- less than usual- who are standing, flirting, kissing, touching… Alex wrinkles her nose at the thought of a guy doing any of that with her and wonders why she seems to be the only person who thinks it’s strange.

And then one of them turns her head, and she realizes it’s two girls- not normal for Midvale, but who is she to judge?- and then, the other girl turns her head.

Maggie.

Everything clicks for Alex.

The secrecy. Maggie’s been holding something back.

She smiles at her, turns, and brings Kara back to her friends wordlessly.

It shouldn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt.

So why does it feel like her heart’s beating so fast it might rip through her skin?

* * *

 

This doesn’t feel right.

It’s not that she’s kissing a girl- this feels more right than ever.

It’s that she’s kissing the wrong girl.

And she just outed herself to the right girl.

Maggie pulls away from Kate and smiles at her. “Do you want to go watch the sunset? I’ve heard it’s an amazing view here,” she offers, desperate to be back where the people are. Where Alex is, so maybe she can explain herself.

(What is there to explain? She isn’t really sure.)

Kate looks at her curiously before pulling away too, smirking and walking away.

They’re almost back to the group when Maggie sees Alex smiling at Rick and Kara staring at God knows what a few feet away. Her mind is racing- Alex saw what was happening with her and Kate, but it didn’t mean anything to her. It felt good. Not right.

She’s entirely lost in her thoughts when she hears a crash, a sickening crunch, a scream, and a cry. Everyone turns to see a smashed up car with smoke billowing out, but no one knows what to do.

Then, the newest addition to the Danvers family is running towards it.

“Kara!” she hears Alex scream, and no one has time to process what’s happening- they all just run towards wherever the screams are coming from as if watching will somehow help.

But Maggie runs after Alex.

To everyone else, it’s a blur, but Maggie sees it perfectly clearly. Kara jumps into the wreckage, pulls out a baby, pulls out his mother, and comes out unscathed.

Then, silence.

That’s when Alex turns to her classmates and her eyes lock on Maggie’s.

Maggie knows.

That wasn’t human.

That girl isn’t human. Alex’s sister… isn’t human.

And she gets it now. All of it.

She barely has time to process this before the car explodes into a fit of flames and smoke, and a piece of the wreckage flies into Alex’s arm.

She barely has time to breathe.

* * *

 

The next day, Alex is asked about the accident about a million times, and she has two answers- “It was adrenaline, I guess,” and when that doesn’t work, “Her biological parents were really strong.”

People have been interrogating her so much that she hasn’t been able to say a word to Maggie, and Maggie hasn’t said a word to her. Eventually, Maggie gives up on trying, and she passes Alex a note during their last class of the day.

_Meet me in the annex after school_. 

So she does, and they walk home together after Alex makes sure her dad is picking up Kara from her school.

“I think we should talk… about what you saw, and what I saw,” Maggie says cautiously, looking at the ground. 

Alex nods, and there’s a moment of silence. “I’ll go first,” she blurts out, biting her lip and crossing her arms as she makes sure not to step on a crack in the sidewalk.

“Alex, you don’t have to explain yourself, I just…” Maggie sighs and looks up at her. “I know you said your sister had an adrenaline rush, and her biological parents were strong, but…” She swallows and clasps her hands together. “You’ve seen the Superman portrait that’s in my room.”

Alex gulps. She’s seen the portrait of Kara’s cousin hanging next to Maggie’s closet many, many times.

“And you can probably guess that I’m pretty interested in his powers and his abilities and how all of that works…”

“Mhm.”

“Alex, I know what your sister is,” she says softly, causing Alex’s stomach to turn into knots. “But I’m not gonna tell anyone. Not a soul.”

Alex realizes that she’s been holding in air ever since Maggie started talking, and she finally exhales calmly. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Can I ask you a question, though?”

“Of course,” Alex says, finally at ease.

“You once told me that you felt like your sister was getting all the attention, and you felt guilty because she was in a bad situation, right?”

“Yep.” Alex already knows where this is going.

“Do you feel that way… because she can literally touch the stars?”

Alex nods after a moment and sighs- a huge weight has been lifted off of her chest now that she knows Maggie knows and she won’t tell anyone.

“I get that. And I don’t blame you. But Alex… you’re incredible. Amazing. Extraordinary. No matter what anyone tells you.”

That makes her smile. “You know, so are you.”

“Thanks, Danvers, you always know how to give a compliment.”

Alex snorts.

They walk for another minute before Maggie says, “Well, I guess it’s my turn now.”

She swallows and shoves her hands into her pockets, not even bothering to look up. “Alex, i’m gay.”

Hearing her say it catches Alex off guard at first, but she nods and keeps walking.  
Maggie waits for a reaction, but doesn’t get one, and she scoffs. “Okay, Alex, I didn’t think you were homophobic, but-”

“No, no, of course not,” Alex says slowly. “I just-”

“You just what?” she asks defensively, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut and let her actions do the talking for her.

“I had a feeling.”

Maggie furrows her brows and her heart settles. At least Alex isn’t a homophobe, but she knew. “How?”

“Well, for starters, you were being all touchy-feely with Kate from our gym class.”

Maggie laughs. “So you’re really okay with this?”

Alex stops. “Of course I’m okay with it,” she assures her with a smile. “And anyone who’s not okay with it can take it up with me.” She says, mostly serious, but holding up a fist.

She laughs again. “Thanks, Alex… I haven’t told my parents and I don’t exactly plan on it. They’re not exactly the most understanding people in the world.”

Alex nods again, understandingly- she’s had dinner with the Sawyers a few times and they’ve been a little bit judgemental for her taste, which is something that thankfully wasn’t passed down to their daughter. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know? That you’re gay?”

Maggie’s been dreading this question ever since she came out to herself. 

She wants to say that it’s the girl walking next to her so, so badly. 

She takes a different route and grins. “You know that girl, Eliza Wilke?”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Eliza Wilke?”

“Eliza Wilke. It was her.” It’s not a complete lie- she’s undeniably attracted to the girl who sits in front of her in writing- just not in the same way she’s attracted to the girl who’s talking with her. It hurts both of them. “I can’t help it, you know? Kate’s cool, but she ended up telling me she was just ‘experimenting,’ so that’s over anyway. But Eliza is just…”

She doesn’t even have to finish her sentence for Alex to realize how whipped she is. 

The pain Alex feels in her heart goes unexplained- at least, for a little while.  
 ****

**_Not all moments are good._ **

They’re both fourteen now, and life isn’t too bad.

It’s almost been a year since Maggie came out to Alex and Alex told Maggie about Kara. Their sophomore year consists of their first AP classes and their inside banter as usual, and everything is going smoothly.

But there’s always a bump in the road.

An exhausted Alex lies on her bed with her phone up to her ear. On the other side, Maggie is silently scribbling away at a card for Eliza Wilke for Valentine’s Day.

Alex isn’t jealous that Maggie has another friend. She just… misses her. In the last two weeks while her dad’s been at a convention in Idaho, her mom’s been pushing for more “family time” between her, Alex, and Kara, which meant less Maggie time. So Maggie’s been spending her time with Eliza Wilke, and her attraction’s only becoming stronger.

Not nearlt as strong as her attraction to Alex, but… well. Only she knows that.

“I think it’s done. The card.” Maggie finally says, and Alex smiles. “Do you think this is a bad idea?”

“No, why would it be?” Alex asks, confused.

“I just… what if she doesn’t like me… like _that_?”

“I’d be surprised, it’s hard not to like you,” Alex reassures her, and she can practically hear Maggie’s grin over the phone.

Just the thought of tomorrow makes Maggie’s heart race. It’s her first big gesture towards another girl, towards anyone for that matter.

So she changes the subject. “Your dad’s coming home tomorrow night, right?”

Alex is beaming. “Yeah, it’s been a few weeks since I talked to him. Apparently, the cell reception in Idaho isn’t great.”

“That sucks,” Maggie empathizes. She knows that Alex and her dad have always been close.

“I should go. My mom is already yelling for me to come downstairs,” Maggie laughs at that- she knows the feeling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Maggie flips her phone over and over again in her hands as she walks home from school the next day with an extra energy in her step. She’d managed to muster up the courage to fit the card with a cheesy little note in it in between the vents in Eliza’s locker, 213, and the thought of Eliza calling her with an extra little happiness in her voice makes her heart swell up.

She considered doing the same with Alex, but the idea faded away soon after.

The idea of being rejected by her best friend stings.

Eliza Wilke, though? Eliza might actually be gay. And, they’re close, but not _too_ close.

When Maggie walks in her front door and drops her backpack on the ground as usual, she expects to see hear her mother clanging away with pots and pans as she makes dinner in the kitchen. She expects to hear her father rambling about his latest client who’s taking advantage of his utilities.

Instead, her dad is putting down the phone that’s by the front door, and before she knows it, his eyes are burning into hers. Behind him, her mom’s eyes are red. 

“Dad? Mom?” She tries to keep her voice from shaking, but it’s impossible. “What’s going on?”

“We just got a call from the Wilke family.”  
Maggie’s heart drops.

Suddenly he doesn’t sound like her father, who taught her how to crack a boiled egg on her head without breaking it, and how to pitch a softball like no one’s ever seen.

Suddenly, he sounds like he’s disgusted by her very presence, and she thinks she knows exactly why.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes. Everything in her life was flipped upside down in thirty long, painful, excruciating minutes.

It took thirty minutes for her father to drill in her mind that she’s disgusting. An abomination. The disappointment of her entire family. Because she likes a girl.

Five of those minutes were spent shoving almost everything she needed into a small backpack.

Thirty minutes later, she’s sitting on a curb somewhere away from her house. Completely and utterly numb. It’s dark now, and the sun is gone, and her backpack is weighing her down almost as much as the fact that _she isn’t wanted_.

It strikes her like a knife, right in her chest, right through her heart.

That damn note with a heart at the end.

Normally, she would rather die than have anyone see that she’s been crying. But she prays that someone will drive by and see that her face is red and splotchy and tear stained because apparently she’s an abomination, but then again, no one will want to pick her up once they realize what she is.

The only place she knows to go is Alex’s house, and she doesn’t want to bother her when her dad’s probably just come home, but it’s getting colder by the minute and she didn’t have time to get her coat as her father glared at her. So she wipes away her tears and puts on her best face for her best friend’s family and rehearses what she’s gonna say. She decides to say that she’s there to hang out with Alex, and that’s all, because she has no idea what Alex’s parents think of girls loving girls. Another person calling her disgusting and looking at her might actually kill her.

It takes her about fifteen minutes to arrive at Alex’s place, and she gets there expecting her mom to open the door with a smile and let her in as usual. Like nothing’s changed.

But Eliza Danvers’ eyes are even redder than her own.

“Maggie,” she murmurs, sounding like she’s using all the energy she has left.

“Um, now’s not a good time.” Her voice sounds like it’s already cracked under pressure, and suddenly Maggie’s problems all fade.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Danvers?” she asks immediately, hoping she’s not stepping too far.

Eliza winces at that. “My husband, he… was in an accident on his way home…” She puts a hand up to her mouth, as if saying it makes it too real. “He didn’t make it.”

Just like that, her heart breaks again.  
“I’m so sorry,” she barely whispers, unable to fathom what Eliza and Alex and Kara are feeling right now.

_Alex_.

As Eliza mumbles a kind and quiet thank you and closes the door, Maggie catches a glimpse of Alex.

Completely and utterly heartbroken with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking straight ahead. Broken.

She’s walking away and before she knows it she’s at the end of the street with a huge weight in her heart pulling her down. She almost sits down on the curb again when she hears a light buzzing- her phone, which she managed to steal back from her dad and stuff in her backpack just before she left her home forever.

No, not home. Not anymore.  
 ****

**Alex:** maggie  
 ****

**Maggie:** alex your mom told me. i’m so sorry  
 ****

**A:** why did you have your backpack with you

**M:** i’m going home. don’t worry about it  
 ****

**A:** i saw you leaving what happened?  
 ****

**M:** everything’s fine. don’t want to be a burden. i’m so sorry about your dad

A moment passes and Maggie sighs with her head in her hands before her phone buzzes again.  
 ****

**A:** you are not a burden  
 ****

**M:** be with your family  
 ****

**A:** you’re a part of my family. do you need a place to stay tonight  
 ****

**M:** alex it’s fine i promise  
 ****

**A:** i could tell you were crying  
 ****

**A:** just come back

She almost doesn’t.  
 ****

**A:** we all love you. whatever happened we will figure it out

That’s when she finally lets herself break and it all hits her. That the people who watched over her and protected her for her whole life are pretending she doesn’t exist. That Alex’s hero is gone. That everything went to shit in no time at all, and they were laughing together a few hours ago.

That Alex is the only person who makes her feel wanted, and Maggie needs to be there for her.  
 ****

**M:** okay

Almost immediately, Alex responds.  
 ****

**A:** backyard

Less than two minutes later, she and Alex are face to face, and Maggie wonders how the hell their lives could both fall apart at the same time.

“Oh, Alex,” she whispers when she sees the heartbreak that’s plastered all over her friend’s face, because Alex’s heartbreaks are her heartbreaks too.

And vice versa.

They’re enveloped in each other’s arms, and it’s pitch black by now, and neither one of them cries. It’s getting colder by the minute, so Alex pulls away, puts a finger up to her lips, and leads her inside and up the stairs.

Alex’s bedroom feels… different. Hollow. Numb. 

“Maggie, what happened?” Alex asks quietly, standing in the middle of her room with her arms crossed tightly. Neither one of them knows what to do or where to stand because nothing feels right anymore.

“Eliza saw the note, and she gave it to her parents…” Maggie pauses, because as she’s formulating these sentences, it’s setting in again. “They called my parents, and my dad put two and two together.” Her lip trembles but she tries to keep herself in check, clenching her jaw. “He kicked me out,” she shudders softly.

Alex didn’t realize her heart could break anymore. Until now.

“Maggie, I… I’m so sorry.” She realizes she has no idea what to say, because _what monster would make their child leave and shun her after fourteen years of love?_ So she pulls her into a hug, and she holds her for as long as she needs her to, because she needs to know how loved she is.

“Thank you,” Maggie mumbles, even though Alex hasn’t said anything- just the fact that she let her in is enough.

“But how are you doing?”

“I… don’t know,” Alex admits, and the two of them sit on her bed. “I don’t feel anything, I don’t think it hit me that he’s…” She breathes in sharply. “The last time I saw him, he was rushing to get out the door because he was going to miss his flight. It’s like he’s been gone this whole time.”

Maggie nods and rests Alex’s head on her shoulder. “I’m never gonna see him again, am I?”

She doesn’t respond and she listens to Alex, because for some sickening reason, her world just feels more real.

“Your turn to vent,” Alex finally says, lifting her head and looking at Maggie, who chuckles for the first time tonight.  
She’s silent for a moment. “I knew it’d be a bad reaction from the beginning,” she says. Her voice is much softer than before. “I wasn’t planning on coming out, maybe ever, and I just never thought they’d… I thought they’d at least hear me out, you know?”

And Alex nods, and she holds Maggie’s hand, and she listens, and suddenly they’re both quiet and everything is silent.

“Now what?” Alex asks, staring at the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“What am I gonna do? What are _you_ gonna do?”

“I’m not sure,” Maggie says. “I was thinking of calling my aunt, but she’s probably asleep by now.”

“You’re staying with us tonight,” Alex immediately assures her, standing up.

“Danvers, that’s-”

“No, I’m gonna go ask my mom right now, and you’re gonna stay with us until we figure something out.”

Maggie can’t say anything because Alex is already out of her bedroom door.

While she’s gone, all she can do is wonder is how the hell two worlds could fall apart at the same damn time.

Hours later, it’s 1 a.m. and they’re both lying on Alex’s bed in silence, not even pretending to sleep, when Alex shudders.

Maggie immediately looks over her. “Did it set in?”

Alex doesn’t respond. The look on her face is enough.  
 ****

**_Everything falls apart someday._ **

They’re both seventeen now, and reality is hitting both of them harder than ever.  
Maggie’s itching to get out of this place.

She’s dreamed of bigger things ever since she was eleven and she watched as her cousin flew to Massachusetts and never looked back. Of course, that had her parents, judgemental as ever, talking over dinner about how ungrateful Mandy was for not appreciating what she had in Midvale.

Since then, she’s had a plan to get the hell out of here as soon as high school is done, but everything changed once her parents kicked her out. So she made a new plan, which would have her working harder than ever so that maybe, just maybe, she could get a full ride scholarship.

It’s all set in place, except for one huge part- Alex.

Alex is the one person who makes her feel loved, and motivated, and free, and the thought of leaving her behind makes her stomach churn. 

Alex has plans for her future too, but she’s absolutely terrified of leaving Kara and Eliza and Midvale and her entire life behind, and Maggie? Well, Maggie’s eager to leave.

It makes her heart twist.

So Alex applies to Stanford, Johns Hopkins, Yale, and MIT, and Maggie applies to Yale, Princeton, and Brown.

Alex doesn’t expect to get into Stanford, and Maggie hasn’t applied to any west coast colleges, and they tell themselves that their futures are bright, but deep down, they know that they’ll be dimmer without each other.

And then the letters start coming in.  
Alex and Maggie call each other every time they see a college’s logo in the mail when they pick it up after school, and one of them bikes over to the other’s house, and they open it together, and it either leads to shock and then two screams or biting a lip and setting the letter down.

It all ends with Alex staring down her last letter- from Stanford- and gulping with a shaky, “I got in.”

Both of them are in complete shock, and it doesn’t hit them until Alex says it again, not looking up from the words that are swimming around on the page. “I got in… to _Stanford_.”

Maggie’s jaw drops, and they’re both about to start screaming like they did when Maggie got accepted to all three of her colleges and when Alex got accepted to two of hers when they both realize.

But neither of them says a word. Maybe it’s because Maggie feels selfish and guilty for thinking that Alex values her and their friendship enough to wish that she hadn’t gotten in. But maybe Maggie’s changed, and she’s realized that Alex loves her- as a friend, at least, and nothing could ever change that. And Maggie’s happy for her, because her future is set, and she’s going to do amazing things. But she won’t be there to see it, because she’ll be studying psychology at one of the east coast colleges she applied to while Alex is across the country being the genius she’s always been.

“I’m proud of you, Danvers,” Maggie finally says, and neither of them expects it, since she’s clearly fazed by this and Alex is still staring at the paper.

Alex looks up, and Maggie’s eyes are pooling with tears, and damn it, this hurts more than it should.

She pulls her into a hug, and she makes sure to hold her tighter than ever, because she isn’t sure she’ll ever be ready to let go.  
  


* * *

 

It’s only March, and the two of them have months left to spend together, but they find themselves drifting apart. Kara isn’t opening the front door to a grinning Maggie and calling Alex downstairs anymore.

Maggie was the only close friend Alex ever had in her four years of high school- at least, until Vicki Donahue, who bonds with her over their mutual love for physics in the only class Alex and Maggie don’t have together.

So naturally, they grow closer. But somehow, the gaping hole that was left in Alex’s heart doesn’t seem to heal. In fact, it just grows wider and wider as Vicki continues to laugh at Alex’s jokes and invite her over and drive her home.

Why? Because by May, Alex realizes that with Vicki, doesn’t feel the same rush she felt every single time her eyes locked with Maggie’s for four straight years. Because her heart doesn’t begin to race whenever Vicki’s fingers accidentally graze her arm. Because she’s realizing that best friends don’t feel the way she’s felt about Maggie since… the beginning.

She eventually comes to the conclusion that she’s gay as hell, but she never says it out loud. Not once. 

She almost runs after Maggie in the hallway, and she almost taps her shoulder in AP Stat, and she almost stops by her locker at the end of the day.  
But she doesn’t. Not because Maggie isn’t worth the pain- there’s no doubt in Alex’s mind that she’s worth everything- but because Alex doesn’t think she’s worth it.

It’s nearly the last day of the year and the last day of high school when Vicki comes up to Alex’s locker while she’s shoving all of her books in her bag.

“I think we should talk,” She crosses her arms and leans against the next locker. 

Alex just stares at her, struggling to zip up her backpack. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Vicki deadpans.

“What?” Alex nearly slams the locker closed, making herself jump.

“Admit it. Ever since we started getting close, all you’ve talked about is how much you’ve missed Maggie and how much you’re gonna miss her at Stanford. It’s like I don’t even exist.”

Alex’s eyes narrow. “Look, I’m sorry, I-”

“Forget it,” Vicki laughs darkly. “I shouldn’t have wasted my time on you.”

That hits her hard. 

Right when Vicki walks away, Alex notices that Maggie’s been standing at her locker across the hall for who knows how long, and she’s looking at her… apologetically? Guiltily? Either way, her cheeks are red and her eyes are sad and full of regret. That’s what it is.

A little part of Alex is grateful that Maggie knows how much she misses her.  
  


* * *

 

When the day of graduation comes, Maggie cheers when Alex’s name is called, and Alex does the same for her.

The day after graduation is more eventful.

Maggie swallows her pride and shows up at Alex’s front door and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket, even though it’s summertime in California and she’s sweating to death.

Maybe it’s not because of the heat.

She doesn’t want to look like a stalker to anyone driving by, so she finally rings the doorbell after five minutes. She notices Alex peeking through the side window and she opens the door immediately.

“Maggie,” Alex exclaimed with a little too much surprise in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

“What we’re doing isn’t right,” she blurts out. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Maggie doesn’t even have to explain herself, because Alex already knows exactly what she’s talking about. What she heard in the hallway a few weeks ago wasn’t something that could just pass by. 

Alex gestures for her to come inside and they both sit on the couch.

“Look, I’m sorry that I thought it was a good idea to push you away.”

“No, Danvers, I pushed you away first, and I never should have.”

Alex is skeptical that any of this was Maggie’s fault. “Well, I guess we both had the same idea that if we pushed each other away, it wouldn’t hurt as much when we never saw each other again.”

Maggie nods and adds, “But it already hurts, so I guess it kinda backfired.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, there’s three months until we both leave each other forever… what do you say we make the most of it?”

Alex smiles, but the idea of forever stings. “I’d like that.”

“Look, Alex,” Maggie begins. “You’re really important to me, and I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. But it’s gonna happen sometime, and I’m gonna leave for Yale, and you’re gonna leave for Stanford, and I’m not gonna have the money to leave Connecticut, and you’re gonna be busy saving the world.” Alex snorts at that. “It kills me to think that that’s gonna became our reality, but it is. So I want to spend the rest of the time I have here by your side, if you’ll let me.”

Alex fake rolls her eyes and pulls her in for a hug. “Of course I’ll let you,” she laughs, and she prays that Maggie can’t feel her heart, which is about to break out of her chest.

Maggie’s thinking the same thing, but she holds Alex close anyway.  
  


* * *

 

Maggie leaves for Yale a week before Alex leaves for Stanford.

Her little car that she’d spent all of her sophomore and junior years saving up for is packed with everything she needs from home, which isn’t really that much. 

That’s the last time Alex sees Maggie. 

That week is particularly hard on her, and it doesn’t get easier when she moves into her dorm and she’s surrounded by completely new people, none of them like the girl she used to know- the girl she was always falling for.  
 ****

**Sometimes the best things are right in front of you.**

Alex is… stressed, to say the least.  
It could be because Cadmus is throwing threats at them left and right. Or maybe it’s because she’s twenty-nine and the most serious relationship she’s ever had lasted for two months, and her conversation with Winn the other day is reminding her of just that. Or maybe it’s that this damn blazer is suffocating her in the National City heat.

“Our escaped Kryptonian’s been awake six hours and the first thing he does is try and kill the president?” Kara is just as confused as everyone at the DEO.

“Winn’s working on tracking him,” Alex assures her. “In the meantime, let’s gather whatever evidence we can find.” That’s when her eyes land on a woman who’s squatting by what looks like useful evidence. NCPD lackeys. Not exactly her favorites to deal with. 

Alex instantly charges over to her. “Hey!” She doesn’t mind that she’s interrupting their search for evidence because, well, it’s her evidence. The woman turns her head, but Alex can barely see with the sunlight blinding her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing in my crime scene?”

She expects a cocky answer, but instead, what looked like a smirk becomes a frown.

She understands when the woman stands up.

Eyes, doe-like but with something mischievous about them. 

Dimples that appear when she isn’t even smiling.

“Maggie.”

“Alex,” Maggie says at nearly the same time. Her eyes suddenly soften, and the attack and the crime scene and the yelling around them suddenly fade away.

They realize they have no idea what to say to each other because they never expected this- that twelve years later, they would run into each other after no communication since that painful August.

If Alex had expected to see Maggie again, she would’ve anticipated a long hug between them and the usual laughs and the inside jokes that never seemed to stop.

Instead, silence.

“What are you doing in National City?” Alex asks, not only to break the silence, but because _how the hell did they end up in the same place at the same time?_

“After Yale, I needed a change in scenery, and, well, here we are.”

“A change in scenery?” Alex cracks a smile and it hits her that the whole time she’s been in this city, Maggie has been here too.

“Small city life was just never for me, I guess. What about you? What are you doing here?”

Alex flinches. “After Stanford, I was working on a huge project and it all just got to be too much, so I moved out here with my sister. And here we are.”

Her sister. If Maggie’s lived in National City, that means she definitely knows about-

“Supergirl, right?” She smirks.

“How’d you guess?” Alex puts her hands on her hips, but she’s still smiling.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it had to do with the fact that you told me your sister was Superman’s cousin, not to mention that she doesn’t look any different than she did over a decade ago, with or without the glasses?”

Alex snorts.

“You’re DEO, aren’t you?”

Alex doesn’t reply.

“I’m not surprised,” Maggie can barely hold in a grin.

“Well, I didn’t exactly expect you to became a cop, much less an NCPD one.”

Maggie’s eyes darken and her jaw tightens and Alex realizes this is a sore topic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay.” Maggie’s smile returns.

“We should catch up sometime, maybe not in the midst of a crime scene.”

So she scribbles an address on a receipt that’s in her back pocket. “See you around, Danvers.”

It doesn’t sound any different than it did twelve years ago.

* * *

 

  
“Maggie’s here?” Kara gasps, her face lighting up. “As in, your best friend in the world throughout your whole high school career Maggie?”

Alex nods and tries to ignore the excitement swirling around in her stomach as she walks up the steps in the DEO. “I’m meeting her for drinks tomorrow night.”

“What’s she like? How was Yale? What’s she doing in National-”

“Kara.”

“Sorry,” she giggles. Kara’s the only person who knows how Alex felt about Maggie, and how she still feels today- she knew before Alex even did, and when she came out to her, she found out that somehow her attraction to her best friend was more obvious to a girl from another planet who’d never heard of girls loving other girls on Krypton than it was to herself.

Alex sighs. “There’s just so much that’s happened in twelve years. What if we’re not even compatible anymore?”

“Only one way to find out.”

That night, Alex doesn’t drives up to what looks like a dive bar in the middle of nowhere- not exactly what she expected; then again, Maggie was never the traditional type.

“Nice ride,” Maggie grins as Alex takes her helmet off. “Got a Triumph Bonneville T100 at home myself.”

“When you said drinks, I didn’t exactly expect what looks like… an abandoned restaurant.”

Maggie smirks and knocks on the door, and two eyes appear in the slit in the door. “Dollywood.”

The door unlocks and she gestures for Alex to follow her inside. 

Alex looks around at the filled tables and the glasses sliding down the bar. A dive bar.

“Two beers, Darla.”

“Coming up, Mags.”

Maggie seems to be a regular here, which doesn’t bother Alex. “A dive bar?”

“Things aren’t always what they appear, Danvers.” Her name rolls off Maggie’s tongue the same way it did back in Accelerated Biology. ”Look around, what do you see?”

Nothing looks particularly out of the ordinary. “People who’ve made questionable life choices.”

“Look closer.”

So she does, and that’s when she notices one guy’s talons are tightening around his glass, another woman is eyeing her up and down with pinching eyes, and another guy’s elf-like ears are twitching so fast she can barely see them moving. Without even thinking about it, she reaches for her gun.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, easy.” Maggie’s fingers graze Alex's arm and she's has never been more confused.

“What the hell is this place?”

“It’s a safe haven. A place for off-worlders to hang out, have a drink. Not feel so alone for a minute,” Maggie explains. “It also happens to be where the NCPD gets all our information about the alien populace in National City.” She smiles and looks around. “And they make a mean peach mojito.”

Alex takes this all in as Darla brings their beers. As the other woman looks her up and down, she says, “You moved on quick.”

Alex eyes Maggie as she sips her beer. “That waitress, is she Roltikkon?”

“Yes, she is.” Maggie confirms.

“I’ve read Roltikkon can form telepathic connections by making physical contact with the dorsum of the tongue.”

“How do you think she learned English?” She laughs quietly. “She’s my ex.”

“Oh.” Alex’s heart pains, and she knows exactly why. She never truly got over Maggie, and sure, she’d managed to forget about her over and over again, but the constant longing she felt to be with her didn’t stop whether she was mixing chemicals at Stanford or sitting in a jail cell with her head in her hands or watching as her sister exposed her true identity to the world.

“I don’t strictly date aliens now, for the record. But I do like them more than most humans.”

“Why?” Alex is more intrigued than confused now.

“I can relate to them, I guess. You remember how it was for me, growing up a non-white, non-straight girl in Midvale. I might as well have been from Mars. I was an outcast and I felt like it. Our alien neighbors, they’re no different. I can sympathize with them.”

Alex nods understandingly. She knows firsthand that it was never easy being an outcast, and it was even harder for Maggie. “So how exactly did you get from Yale to National City?”

“Well, I finished a year early at Yale and I was still tight on money, but I didn’t have a reason to stay and I had just enough to move all the way out here,” she explains. “Of course there was the unemployment and the horrible roommates, but eventually I got to where I am today,” Maggie smiles with pride in her voice. “Becoming a cop… there’s just something about fighting evil and helping innocent people… it makes you better.” She takes a sip of her beer. “In every aspect of the word,” she adds. “What about you, Danvers?”

“Well, I, um…” Alex’s eyes leave Maggie’s, as if she’s too ashamed to go on. Maggie almost says something until she speaks up. “My sister came here for college, and things started to go… downhill for me, so I moved out here with her.” She starts to reminisce about how her life took a different turn and smiles. “Then I got recruited for the DEO, and things got better, and I got better, and… here I am.”

Of course, Maggie’s glad to hear that Alex is happy and successful, but the part about her life going downhill hits her hard. She wishes she could’ve been there for her the whole time- of course, Alex is thinking the same thing about her.

“And how’s Kara?” Maggie asks. “Well, I guess I kind of know how she is since I watch the news, but how is she?”

Alex snorts. “She’s happy, as always. Saving the world and still has a life of her own.”

That reminds her to check her watch.

“Crap, I promised her I’d be at her place for game night,” she realizes. 

Maggie’s face falls. “Oh, right. Okay.”

“You know what? I’ll skip out on it tonight,” Alex smiles warmly. “Unless you wanna come?”

She laughs and looks down, almost… guiltily. “As much as I’d love to play Scrabble all night, I do have plans tonight.”

“What, you got a hot date?” Alex jokes.

“Actually, yeah.” 

“Oh. Well whoever it is… she’s a lucky gal.”

Maggie smiles. Alex still knows how to give a compliment.

* * *

“How was it?” Kara whispers excitedly. “How is she? Did you guys-”

“Kara,” Alex laughs, making sure Winn and James aren’t listening.

“Sorry!”

“Well, she’s been in National City this whole time.”

Kara mulls it over. “You should’ve invited her to game night!”

“She has a date.”

Kara’s mouth forms an O. She wishes she could offer more than a sympathetic nod, but Alex isn’t exactly out to Winn and James. After all, it’s not like she’s been on a date in the two years she’s known them, and they haven’t asked anyway. Of course, J’onn knew from the beginning, when Alex was first introduced to Agent Vasquez and her mind was swirling with gay thoughts.

“Alex, it’s your turn,” James says just as Winn asks suspiciously, “Who had a date?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Just an old friend.”

“Ooh, are we finally learning about Alex’s mysterious past?” Winn jokes, and Alex shoots him a glare.

Her eyes soften. “We were best friends. Grew apart, I guess.” Of course, there’s more to the story- four whole years to be exact- but Alex is still reminiscing herself.

* * *

 

Leaving with Jess just feels wrong.  
It’s never felt wrong before, but it’s never felt right either.

Being by Alex’s side and taking down Roulette with her felt like old times, and even though her memory is fuzzy, she still remembers being just as determined when she was young and she always had her by her side.

Instead, she’s letting Jess bring her back to her place because apparently they need to talk, just like they always need to talk over something that definitely doesn’t need to be talked over.

“How long have you been in love with Alex?” Jess blurts out, slamming her door behind her.

It catches Maggie off guard- she hasn’t asked herself that question in what seems like a million years. Her eyes widen then narrow. “What the hell, Jess?”

“How long?” she asks again.

“I’m not in love with her. I never have been. Why would you-”

“Come on, Maggie,” Jess scoffs. “I saw the way you looked at her. And hearing you talk about her? It’s like I don’t even exist.”

She’s absolutely speechless. “Don’t-”  
“Get out.”

Maggie doesn’t try to respond. She knows not to retaliate.  
\---  
“How are you feeling? Any better?” Alex asks a few days later on the crime scene Maggie’s at, now knowing that she’s broken up with her girlfriend.

Maggie sighs. “Now I just feel like I got kicked in the gut instead of the face.”  
“Well, after you file your report,” Alex nods at the envelope in Maggie’s hands, “do you want to go do something?”

Watching Maggie drag along after this breakup has hurt, and she can’t even imagine how she must feel.

“I don’t really feel like I’m up to it.”

“Come on, you should come out. We’ll go and have fun and, you know, celebrate singledom.”

“I don’t really feel like celebrating getting dumped.”

Alex’s face falls. “Maggie, that’s not what I meant. I just thought that we could go and have some fun. Like old times.”

“Like old times?” For some reason, she seems intrigued by the idea of spending time with the woman she used to spend every day with.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I just… let’s do it.”

That night, when Maggie walks into Alex’s apartment for the first time, she realizes it's exactly how she expected it would be. Quiet, with a just a touch of Alex’s inner nerd. 

“Alright, what would the lady like to drink?” Alex smiles as Maggie takes off her jacket and looks around.

“Anything strong.” She chuckles and thanks her. 

As Alex brings two glasses of whiskey to her couch, she takes in a breath.

“Maggie, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you. For a long time, actually.”

Again, Maggie’s caught off guard, and she takes a long sip of her whiskey.

“Alright, what’s up?”

Alex finally breathes out. “Well, there was a time in my life when… I only had you. And Kara, of course. And I was happy, both of us were. And when our senior year of high school rolled around, we grew apart. And I missed you, of course, but it was… different.” 

She sets her glass down on the table with a sigh.

Maggie realizes she knows where this is going.

“And I realized that I liked girls… and I always have. Still do. And that year was pretty messy, but I was always sure of one thing. My feelings for you.”

“Alex, I…” Maggie trails off, and Alex is worried for a moment, but there’s happiness in her eyes.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and I’m sorry I waited-”

“Are those feelings still there?”

Alex finally looks Maggie in the eye, and she nearly opens her mouth.

She doesn’t deny it.

“Well, um, I guess there’s something I need to tell you too.” Maggie takes a long sip of her bourbon and sets it on the table, mulling over what she’s about to say. “Do you remember when I came out to you?”

“Of course.”

“You remember how you asked who made me realize, and I said it was Eliza Wilke?”

“Yeah…”

Maggie bites her lip and looks down at her drink, setting it down.

“Oh… _oh_.”

“It was you, Alex,” she says, as if the woman in front of her needed any more confirmation than the look on her face. “It’s always been you.”

That catches Alex even more off guard, and Maggie expects a long stretch of silence that seems like it’ll never end, so she breaks it.

“I was so scared that I would ruin what we had and… especially after what happened with Eliza, I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t.” Maggie admits. “And then, life happened, and I lost you, and then I found you again, and I realized I never stopped.”

“Stopped…” Alex finally speaks up, even though she knows the answer.

“Loving you.”

Maggie’s heart is beating so fast she feels like she might throw up, but the look on Alex’s face makes her feel so… well, loved.

And then, Alex’s fingers are grazing Maggie’s arms, and Maggie notices her eyes are flickering between her lips and her eyes, and neither of them can believe that they’re here, with each other, where they’ve wanted to be for so long.

And Alex kisses her with more passion and more love than she’s ever kissed anyone else before, a type of passion and love that she didn’t even know she was saving.

And Maggie does the same, because nothing could feel more right. Nothing has felt more right.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Alex pulls away, finally breathing, twirling Maggie’s hair in her fingers.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Maggie is breathless, Alex’s cheek cupped in her hand.

“Was that okay?” Alex pulls away for a moment, her eyes widening.

“Of course. It was much more than okay,” Maggie laughs. “Now what?”  
 ****

**_Things have a weird way of working out._ **

They’re thirty now and more in love than either of them could’ve ever imagined.  
Neither of them will admit it to anyone else, but they’re both counting down the days until they walk down the aisle- out of both excitement and fear.

They’re at the bar with Kara, Winn, and James when the fear gets to be a little too much.

“So, a week until the wedding, huh?” Winn smiles. Maybe he’s been a little too involved in all of the planning, but he’s damn good at it.

Maggie grins and Alex nods with a small smile.

“If I could marry her right here, right now, I would,” Maggie says warmly, intertwining her hands in Alex’s. A soft _aww_ escapes Kara, who’s been just as involved in planning their wedding as Winn.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles and squeezes her fiancee’s hand, but the look in her eyes isn’t convincing.

Maggie glances at her and her smile quickly drops. “We’ll get the next round.” She gestures Alex to follow her to the bar.

They stop near the corner of the bar where no one can hear them. “Hey, what’s going on?” Maggie asks quietly. “Do you not want to get married or something?”

“Of course I do.” Alex’s expression immediately changes. “I’ve just been thinking… did I rush you into this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I should’ve thought more about what you wanted before I asked, and now-”

“And now what?” Maggie asks confusedly.

“And now I feel like I should’ve waited. To ask you.”

“Alex, we practically waited over a decade to be together. And anyway, it’s not like we’re getting any less time together, right? We’re putting a ring on it in front of the people we love, and we’re gonna celebrate how much we love each other.”

Alex nods and smiles at the idea.

Maggie takes her hand again. “You have always put me first, Alex. You’ve always been there for me. From the beginning.”

“Well, I try my best,” Alex smirks. “God, I really love you, you know that, Sawyer?”

“Love you too, Danvers. Always.”

* * *

 

The day before Alex is supposed to walk down the aisle towards the woman she loves, she expects to go over last minute preparations for the wedding with Maggie just as they planned. To celebrate their last night as girlfriends- well, fiancees- together.

But in National City, there’s always a disaster.

Maggie bursts in the door with hatred plastered all over her face. She drops her keys on the counter and lets the door slam behind her.

“Maggie, what’s going on?” Alex immediately jumps up and speeds toward her.

“My dad called,” Maggie scoffs as she shakes her head. 

Alex’s eyes harden and she feels her hands balling into fists. “What the hell? Why?”

“Somehow he found out that I invited my aunt and… he got my number and decided to tell me what a bad decision I’m making. That I haven’t changed at all.”

“Son of a bitch…” Alex turns with her arms crossed. “He had no right to do that.”

“Well, he did.” Maggie bites her lip when her voice cracks and it breaks Alex’s heart.

“Maggie, I-”

“You know, it was enough for him to ignore me for sixteen years.” Maggie interrupts, and Alex listens intently. “But for him to finally call me the day before my wedding just to tell me what a disappointment I am? It’s… pathetic.”

“You’re right.”

Her eyes are going from angry to sad, and suddenly they both feel fourteen again.

“Maggie, hey,” Alex takes her hands in her own. “You know none of what he said is true.”

She avoids replying. 

“You are just… the most incredible, beautiful, worthy-of-everything woman I’ve ever met. And tomorrow, we’re gonna say our vows, and… it’s like what you said to me the other day. We’re celebrating our love with the people who love us,” Alex reassures her. “And if your dad can’t accept that, he still doesn’t deserve to be a part of your life. He never has.”

Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Why do you always know what to say, Danvers?”

“It’s just the truth.” Alex wraps her arms around her soon-to-be wife. “You really are incredible, beautiful, and worth every universe, you know.”

“You getting soft on me again?”

Alex grins.

* * *

 

Their wedding is one for the books, and every memory of any doubt the two of them ever had is forgotten as they dance into the night.

Savoring every moment they have, and making up for every moment they lost.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad that the first fic i posted here was for sanvers big bang!! i loved writing this and working with my lovely artist pairing :)
> 
> also i'm sorry if my tags suck?? i have no idea what i'm doing
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @alexandradnvrs!


End file.
